Scourge The Hedgehogs Past
by RedHog Breaking
Summary: It is a story about Scourge The Hedgehog. He has a horrible past! Really sad! There is one OC character called Nancy, she is Scourges sister! It is a one-shot. I'm going to use this to Scourges past every story I have, kay! Read it or not! I think it is a good story. Bye...


**Hey RedHog again, I'm making a new story, but this is not a love story. It is about Scourge The Hedgehogs life (in another way than the comic books are!) Just read! XP**

"Scourge!" Someone call my name. I look the way the voice came from. It was the stupid Sonic. I was not in the mood to fight and win today. He want something, some info.

"What now idiot?" I asked. He just smiled at me. I knew it, he needs info I had, should I give him it? No.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No"

"Come on"

"I say no" I was about to walk away, but he grip my jacket.

"Come on Scourge!" I tried to take my jacket from him, but something felled out.

"A picture?" Sonic looked at my picture. I took up from the ground. I looked at it. He gave me my jacket again. He wanted to know who the persons there was on the picture was.

"I have to go" I said. I ran to a climb. I sat down. It was sunset. I wanted to be alone. I took the picture and looked at it. I hear footstep. I looked behind, it was the number 1 fan of Sonic. Amy Rose. She spotted the picture.

"Hiya Scourge, what is that?" She asked.

"It is nothing" I answered.

"Is it something important to you?" She really wanted to know. I sighed and showed her the picture.

"Who is it?" Someone asked. We looked who it was. Sonic again. Amy hugged him. Sonic pushed her slowly away. I looked down at the picture again. They both looked at the picture too.

"It was my sister" I was nearly about to cry, but I remember who I was.

"_Was_ your sister?" Another person asked. Sonic, Amy and I looked who it was. _Oh no, not more people and if there has to be more people it may not be him!_ A black and red hedgehog walked over to us. It was Shadow The Hedgehog.

"Are there more people out there" I yelled. No one came out. Good.

"Why did you say _was_ you sister?" Shadow asked again.

"She is…..dead" I looked down at the picture again. Sonic and Amy gasped. I gave Shadow the picture, Sonic and Amy looked at the picture too.

"You don't looks like the person on this picture" Shadow said.

"Why don't I tell the story from the beginning" I didn't looked at them, only at the sun there was nearly down. Amy walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Are it too hard to talk about?" She asked and lay a hand on my shoulder.

"My mother and father meet in a war against the humans. They starts to fall in love with each other. The gets married and my mother was pregnant. The day my sister Nancy, was born, were also the day the war end. She looked like my mother. Everyone knew that she was going to be a wonderful person. Every person she meet loved her. After 6 years, my mother was ones again pregnant. Everyone thought the baby my mother walked around with, was like Nancy. 9 months after, I was born. I looked like my father. My sister was always with me and we did everything together. We sleep together every night. We eat together. We did really everything together. We loved each other so much, no one had what we had. When I was 8 and she was 14, our parents to that picture of us. The day after I heard, my father sneak out of the house. I follow him in to the middle of the city. I saw him with a younger girl than my mother. They kissed and walked inside of the girls house. I ran over to see what they were doing. I saw the girl take her clothes off. I didn't want to see more of it, so I ran home. Crying. When I came home, I ran upstairs to Nancy. She looked at me and realized that I was crying. She took me in to her and hugged me. She asked what was wrong. I said everything that I saw. She said everything is going to be okay. I felled asleep in her arms. Next day I woke up. Nancy was still sleeping. She was smiling. I kissed her on the forehead. I ran down. When I came down, I saw my mother and father smiling to each other. I was really angry with my father for cheating on my mother. I walked over to my father. He just say, "Is there anything wrong kid?" I couldn't believe he ignore it. I slap him. I headed a gasp behind me. It was Nancy. My father was angry with me. He took my arm. We ended up outside. He first punched me in the head and then slap me. He beat me up. He scream at me "If you ever do that again, you maybe not survive!" I saw Nancy crying. 2 years passed by and I never talked to my father again. One day my mother was cleaning the house. Nancy and I were playing. We looked sometimes at our mother. When Nancy looked at her, our mother falls to the ground. We ran over to her. Nancy tried call our dad, but he didn't came. She ran to looked after him, but he was nowhere. She took the phone and rang after ambulance. Later when the ambulance had driven our mother and us over to the hospital, our mother asked where our father was. We looked at each other and told mother that our father has cheated on her. Our mother just smiled at it. I was confused about it. She said, "I already knew it. Nancy, Scourge, will you two promise me something?" We nodded. "Promise that you will be happy and never let you brother or sister down?" We answered, "Yes of course we will, why you ask?" She smiled ones more and said "Just…promise…I…Love…You…two…" She spoke that last word. We heard the doctor try to save her, but he couldn't. I started to cry really loud. Nancy hugged me. The doctor drove us home. I didn't know what to do. Nancy make food to me. I cried every night. Our father came home and asked where our mother was. I get angry with him and was about to beat him up, but Nancy stopped me. He again ask where she was. Nancy tolled the bad news. He started to laugh and ask "That was funny, but seriously where is she?" I started to cry again. He looked confused at me. He then sees it was right what Nancy had said. He starts screaming at Nancy and me. He slap me and was about to slap Nancy, but I stand in the way for him. I protected my sister. He then slap me. I was angrier with him. One day I was over with one of my good friends called Lightning. I said goodbye to him and walk home. When I came home, I saw my father about to rape Nancy. I couldn't believe my eyes. I walked over to him and punched him in the face. He could see I was angry. He tried to fight back, but I was too strong. He took a knife and hit me on the chest so I get a big scar. I get angrier and took the knife he had in his hand and ran it through his heart. All that blood. It was everywhere. Nancy was scared. I walked slowly over to her. She took me in to her. How could she forgive me for killing our father, then she said "Thank you for saving me, Scourge" She smiled to me. We didn't had our parents, so Nancy had to work for food. One day she was out working, some boys came to our house. I didn't know who they was. I knew Nancy didn't neither. I walked out to them and said hi. They looked at me and then at my scar. The maybe think I was a person who did crime. They gave me something. They also show how to take it. Then I tried it. It felted wired first, and then good. It start take it and became friends with the boys. The first person was a black and a little white cat. The other person had blue hair and pink body and was a rabbit. The last person had yellow body and red hair. I was with them when Nancy wasn't home. They ran away when Nancy came home. Someday Nancy came early home and saw the entire thing we had. She kicked the three boys out. She then looked at me and said, "Do you know what this is?" "No" She looked sad at me. "It is drugs!" I looked at her. I wasn't a kid anymore and she knew it. She said "If you wants a good life you don't talk to them" She walked out in the kitchen. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say. When we eat, but we didn't spoke to each other, not even that night. Next day came and it felt like a normal day. Some years past bye and I moved out. I meet the three persons again and starts chilling with them. I was with them again. They made me the team leader. All the people called us 'The 4 Evils'. I started smoke and again take drugs. I still talked to Nancy. One day I came in a fight and won. I killed the person. I felt the blood on my hands. I started to fight with people and I won every time. I would protect Nancy for everything, so I didn't talked to her in 3 years. One day I got an invitation to a wedding. It was with a person called 'Percy Wood' and Nancy. I was shock. She was about to be married. I didn't come. I was there. However, I was not really there. I looked at it from a tree. I kept fight with people, smoke and take drugs. More years passed by. After a fight, I saw Nancy walking with a pram. I wanted so badly to see the baby. I looked the other way and was about to go, but someone was screaming. I looked the way the scream came from. It was not Nancy. I was happy about that. I walked away again. Before I was all away, I saw Nancy had a little tear in her eyes. I ran away. More years past bye. I find myself with a girl there was younger than myself. I then remember my father. I was like him. I couldn't stop now. The girl just wanted me. She had always loved me. I was awful about what I have done to this girl. I ran away before she woke up. I didn't wanted to be like my dad. I ran and ran. I couldn't stop running. I ran in to someone more than once. Once I stopped running, I needed someone to talk too. Like Nancy. I wanted my sister. I knew where she lived. I could just run over to her and cry in her arms like in the past. I ran over to her. I knock on the door. I waited in 5 minutes. A little pink boy opened the door. I thought that I was maybe at the wrong house. Then I heard Nancy voice. There was sadness in it. I ran as fast I could over to her. She was crying. I hugged her as hard I could. She cried in my arms. I asked what was wrong "My man…..Percy….has…left us" She cried harder. Who is us? I asked myself. The little boy came in. I had forgotten all about him. He looked really much like me, but most like Percy. He looked like the man there has broke Nancy's heart. I wanted to kill him. I was about to go over to him, but Nancy hold me back. What was wrong with me? I'm was a monster! I could feel Nancy's grip was weaker. I looked at her and she was about to fall, but I caught her before she fall to the ground. I took her as fast as I could to the hospital. It was the same doctor there had tried to save our mother. I wanted another doctor, but I couldn't get another. I hold her hand. "Please Nancy, promise me you will live!" I cried. "That would be a promise I can't keep" She said. I then said "I can't keep any promise". "What do you mean?" she said. "Remember that promise I make with our mother? That promise, that I would protect you from anything!" I started crying. "You couldn't do anything. Can't you promise me something?" She asked calm. "What!" I nearly yelled. "Promise to take care of my son". The boy there looked like her and Percy. No I would first cry and then kill him, but I said "Of course, I will do anything for you" I said. She hugged me. Her grip became weaker. I first heard her heartbeat, but then it stopped. I looked at her. She had dead eyes. My sister was dead. My whole family was dead. I had nothing of my family. Except Nancy's boy. However, where is he. I didn't care. I hugged Nancy so hard. I would never let her go. Never. The doctor tried again to save one in my family, but knew that she couldn't be saved. I walked back to Nancy's house. Pinky wasn't there. I sought for him everywhere, but he wasn't there. I couldn't keep the promise I made to my sister. I wanted to spring out of a climb. I knew that Nancy wouldn't wanted me to die, she wanted me to be happy. Then I meet you guys and have given up to find Pinky" It was dark. The sun had went down. Sonic, Amy and Shadow looked at me. They were in shock. I had started getting tears in my eyes. Shadow came over to me and lay a hand on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel," He said. I stand up. I wanted to hug him. I did.

"Scourge?" Sonic said.

"Yes?" I cried.

"I will help you find Pinky" He then hugged me.

"I will too" Amy said and hugged me. It was like be in a family again. Is this my new family? Maybe.

"Come on let's find him!" Sonic smiled and took mine and Shadows hands. He ran with us. Amy was behind and pushing us. I was nice. In one moment, she looked like Nancy. I smiled. We were a family.

**That was it. Every story I have Scourge in, this is going to be his past, not the last part with Sonic, Amy and Shadow. I couldn't just end it, right! Now I'm going to write my ShadAmy Vampire Love Story, hihi. See ya. RedHog out.**

**How Scourge think about it.**

**Scourge: "A sad story, but it was good…."**

**RedHog: "Really, I think it is a little bad!"**

**Scourge: "You didn't let me talk done. It was good part when I was with the girl, but you have to go in details next time!"**

**RedHog: "Scourge!" *Sigh***

**Scourge: "We would do it in details now!" Getting closer to RedHog.**

**RedHog: "No, go away"**

**Scourge: "Come on, everyone will have me. So why not you!"**

**RedHog: "Bye Scourge!" Running out of the door.**

**Scourge: "Wait!"**


End file.
